


Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

by AnotherThing



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe it's time to think about waking up now?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

_You've been asleep for twenty-eight days, fourteen hours, and twenty-six minutes. That's almost a month right there, you know. Maybe it's time to think about waking up now? Hmm?_

 

Ville presses a kiss to the head of the slumbering skater, noting that his skin is still as soft and beautiful as the last time he'd seen him. Bam's eyes remain closed, and Ville lets out a small sigh. It wasn't as if he'd expected anything to really happen, but still…

He moves away from the hospital bed to look out the widow of the room. The Finn was glad they'd placed the skater in a room where the sunshine could reach in. Even if he wasn't unconscious, Ville was sure Bam would have pitched a fit at being stuck in some blinding white room with no outside view.

 

_I wonder what it is that you're seeing right now…_

 

Ville's not quite sure that people in comas actually dream, but he'd like to believe that. It's more comforting than the thought of the skater being in a suspended state, with nothing but blankness occupying the space where dreams should be.

He turns away from the window and goes back to the bed to stare down at the fallen skater. Bam appears to be slumbering peacefully, even if he is in a forced state of slumber.

 

_Just like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince to come. Would you wake up if I kissed you?_

 

Ville chuckles to himself, and bends down to place a soft kiss against Bam's lips.

 

_I'll be off now, got to check in with the rest of the band. I'll stop by and see how Ape is doing, make sure she's okay. She misses you terribly, you know. Wake up soon, yeah?_

 

He gently presses another kiss onto the skater's forehead and stands.

 

_Goodbye…_

 

He closes the door softly on his way out, missing the slight twitching of fingers and the slowly opening eyes of the skater.

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic I'm re-posting.


End file.
